Media content items are routinely distributed to a wide variety of electronic devices include fixed in-home entertainment systems, conferencing systems, and mobile devices, such as tablet devices and mobile phones. Consumers of media content generally experience presentation of the media content according to a wide variety of different settings that can affect a consumer's experience.
Examples of media content include audio, video and, more generally, multimedia, e.g., including aspects of audio and video. Mobile consumers routinely experience a rich selection of multimedia features including streaming audio and/or streaming video by way of extensive Internet connectivity to their mobile devices. Likewise, home consumers also enjoy access to extensive catalogues of media according to rich broadcast schedules, and video on demand. Consumer experience will largely depend upon numerous factors, including contexts in which the media content is presented, devices upon which the media content is presented, and in some instances, characteristics of the consumers themselves, e.g., preferences.